You And I
by ThatGuyInBattle
Summary: I sighed quietly as I was forced to spend another dark night in solitude "I wish I could see the kids again but let's face it, no one wants to be friends with an old piece of scrap like me..."


**~Reader's P.O.V.~  
** "You worthless piece of shit! Pick it up! Pick it up right now!" You whimpered and slowly bent down to pick up the broken plate you had accidentally dropped, you didn't mean to break it, it was just an accident but did your mother believe you? No. Just as you began to pick up the broken pieces your mother hit you causing you to cut your hands on the pieces. "Stop stalling (y/n)! Clean up your mess right now!" You started to cry but nodded as you picked up the pieces, you tried to ignore the fact your hands were bleeding.

You cautiously moved to the trash and dumped the broken pieces of the plate into the trash, once that was done you turned to face your mother. "D-Did I d-do good m-mother?" She hit you again, "Shut up! Go to your room your grounded!" You quickly turned on your heel and ran to your room but on your way you accidentally ran into your father, you shivered in fear as you saw a nearly empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. "H-Hi f-father."

You cried out as he broke his bottle of whiskey over your head making it bleed, "Out of my way! Its your fault we're like this! I never wanted a dumb ass child to begin with!" You cried and ran past your father and into your room, you slammed the door shut and locked it. Your parents didn't approve of you locking doors but right now you couldn't care less, you sat down in a corner and cried as your body ached and bled.

"What am I-I doing wrong? I-I try to be a-a good g-girl but to them it d-doesn't seem to m-matter...a-all they d-do is yell at m-me and abuse me. I can't take it anymore...I'm g-gonna run away and never come back!" You slowly got up and walked over to your window, you opened it but hesitantly looked back not sure whether you could really go off on your own. You gasped as banging came from the other side of the locked door, "Open this door this instant!"

Hearing your parents threaten your life you knew your mind was set, you climbed out your window in a hurry. You yelped in pain as you hit the ground, but you forced yourself to get up and run far away from that hell hole of a home. You had no idea where you were going but you couldn't go on much longer, the injuries to your head and hands were slowing you down. Soon you fell to your knees as you became light headed, as you fell to the ground you caught a glimpse of a golden figure before you passed out.

 **~Golden Freddy's P.O.V.~  
** I sighed quietly as I was forced to spend another dark night in solitude, "I wish I could see the kids again but let's face it, no one wants to be friends with an old piece of scrap like me..." Just then I smelled blood and lots of it, it was near the pizzeria. Curious I teleported out of the backroom and to where the scent of blood was coming from, what I saw next hurt me deeply. It was a child passed out and possibly bleeding to death, I carefully took her in my arms.

I looked left to right but there was no one in sight, seeing as this child was alone I decided to take her into the pizzeria. I teleported inside the pizzeria and took her to the restrooms to wash up, I gently cleaned her wounds before wrapping them up in bandages. She stirred lightly and I could tell she would be in a lot of pain, I teleported back to my dark room and held her in my arms as she began to awaken. "W-Where...am I...?"

I gently moved my paw and softly stroked her face, "Be still my child, you are severely hurt." She looked up at me and tilted her head, I knew she could see the damage done to me from my past. "Mister...what happened to you?" I sighed, "I wasn't always like this, I used to be stronger and happier back in the day. But I was betrayed by my friend, he hurt me and abused me reducing me to this broken down state you see me in today."

The child looked down, "I know how you feel...my parents abused me and hurt me...I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from home..." Hearing how a mere child could endure such pain by the very people who are supposed to love her made me angry, it made me see how I was shunned by my own kind who were supposed to be my friends. "Child do you have a name?" She nodded. "(y/n)..." I smiled slightly, "That is a nice name, I am Golden Freddy but you may call me Goldie."

"Goldie...would you mind if...if I stayed with you." My heart warmed at the thought of this, "Of course you may (y/n), I know how it feels to be abused and forgotten you are not alone. You and I understand each other, you and I know what hate and betrayal feels like. It must be you and I alone to face this cruel world alone, as long as we have each other I know we'll be alright..." I hugged (y/n) close as I felt her snuggle close to my chest, as I watched her go to sleep I knew one thing for certain. ' _Its just you and I.'_

THE END!


End file.
